Patrick McReary
Patrick McReary aka Packie (born 1979, age 29) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Packie is a member of the Irish Mob and the youngest brother of the McReary family. He acts as a boss, partner, and friend in the game. Packie McReary was born into a life of crime, looking up to his brother Gerald throughout his childhood. With his three older brothers all corrupted criminals, Packie had little chance of turning out any other way and soon followed in their footsteps. He became a heavy cocaine user and put together a small gang dedicated to stick-up robberies. His friends included Michael Keane and Gordon Sargent. Eventually Packie became a hired gun for the Italian Mafia, notably the Pegorino Family. Eventually Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through a mutual friend, cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and brought him into the gang. Acting on tips from Ray Boccino, the duo ambushed and robbed the Triads at the Algonquin docks and boosted knock-off prescription drugs, and eventually peformed a daring raid of the Ancelotti’s Colony Island warehouse and stole a bag of money off them. One last job that took place was a well-planned bank robbery on the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin. Along with Michael, Niko and his oldest brother Derrick, Packie and the gang dressed in expensive suits and wore balaclavas. The job goes awry amidst Derrick and Packie’s arguing, along with the death of Michael, but the remaining three shoot their way out through several police barricades and escape through the subway tunnels. After the bank job, Packie continues to do family business, joining Niko on the rescue and subsequent execution of Aiden O'Malley and works under Gerry during the Gracie Ancelotti kidnapping. Packie is present during a shootout between Niko and Rodislav Bulgarin as well. Packie becomes one of Niko’s closest friends, even introducing Niko to his chaste sister Katie, urging him to date her. Although a somewhat complex character, Patrick can be viewed as having somewhat stereotypically Irish traits, including an addictive personality, specifically to alcohol and cocaine. Many of his issues may be traced to his abusive father who has passed on prior to the events of the story. Patrick reveals that his father was a raging alcoholic who caused the McReary's fall from grace. Later he will open up to Niko and reveal that both he and Gerry were almost molested by their father at a young age. He committed suicide shortly thereafter. Because of this, Patrick harbors a strong hatred for his deceased father, referring to him as a "pervert" and condemning his memory to the seventh circle of Hell on numerous occasions. Due to Patrick's criminal lifestyle, he has seen the inside of juvenile detentions and even prison in his life but never for any protracted length of time like his older brother, Gerry. More than anything else, Patrick is portrayed as a tormented and even guilt ridden individual who feels more inclined to put on a wise-cracking facade rather than open up and relay his true feelings. After Niko becomes good enough friends with Packie, he will offer to plant car bombs for Bellic. In an easter egg in GTA IV if you look through his head you will see a small picture of 2 skulls. Sometimes when drunk, Packie asks Niko if he has traveled to Ireland, Niko then says that he missed it on his travels. Packie then replies "In your dreams". He also says that he has never left Liberty City and says "I'm going to Ireland Niko, I'm gonna fucking go." After this sometimes he can be heard singing the popular Irish song Danny Boy when driving in a car or walking drunk in the sidewalk. Rockstar may have put Packie singing when drunk because of a tradition when the Irish sing when they hang out in bars. Packie is voiced by Ryan Johnston. Murders commited by Packie *Eugene Reaper-killed him with his brother Derrick for killing Michael Keane Video Packie McReary character intro External Links gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick